Somewhere Inbetween
by Within These Walls
Summary: He felt amazing pressed against me. How many times had I dreamed of this? Pull yourself together. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? His presence, his touch, the coolness of his breath as he spoke…It was all just a reminder of what would never be.
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all original characters. I am proud to say that Katy, Benjamin, Henry, and any other character you stumble upon in the future belong to me; however, it is very unfortunate I won't be making a killing like SM. :(**

**A/N: This is my second Twilight fanfic. The first died out after the third chapter. I just couldn't get into it anymore. I was tired of "Bella, Bella, Bella." Bella will be in my fic, but not the main Character. My favorite scene has been written, I just have to get my characters to that point. Ideas to help this flow are much appreciated (I will recognize any "helpers"). **

**Thanks. Now Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Moving**

The morning sun made its way through the windshield of my red Honda. I'd been driving 3 days now, stopping once to sleep. The only other stops I'd made were for bathroom breaks and for Benjamin to eat.

_Benjamin._ That beautiful blond hair, blue eyed six year old, asleep in the back seat was the reason I was leaving everything—my home, _our_ home—in Alabama to move to the coldest, rainiest place in the continental US. _Forks, Washington._ Ugh. I'd been to Forks twice in my life; once, for Christmas when my mother and father were still married, and once, to visit my father the summer I was ten. That was seven years ago, and I vowed that day that I'd never return to that God-forsaken hell hole, nor would I be visiting my sorry excuse for a father, Henry, ever again.

Today, I broke both promises as I crossed the county line, heading straight for Forks. I didn't want to be here, and I didn't want Benjamin here either. Benjamin had never met our father. The day my mother found out she was pregnant, was coincidently the same day my father decided he no longer wanted a family. We had been fine—my mother and me—and the day Benjamin was born was the greatest day of both of our lives. My mother loved him dearly, as did I. Although he was only my brother, I felt oddly protective of him. Looking back, I now understand. I was being prepared to take care of him—alone.

My mother died a last week. She'd been diagnosed with cancer three years ago, unbeknownst to me. Three things were said to me on her death bed: "I'm sorry I didn't prepare you for this, I love you more than life itself, and please take care of Benjamin—he needs you." After that, my best friend slowly slipped away. If she wanted me to take care of Benjamin, then that's what I'd do. But being only seventeen, and Benjamin only six, custody was granted to my father. The same father who'd never meet his son, who'd never called since he left, who didn't see a need to attend his children's mother's funeral. And the same father who saw it was fit for his seventeen year old daughter to drive cross country with her six year old brother, _alone._

In three months I would be eighteen, no longer a ward of my father. At that time, I could do as I please, but I couldn't leave Benjamin. He was my life now—all I had left in this world. He was mine and I was his. I wouldn't—_couldn't_—leave Benjamin. I did have a plan to survive the next three months, though. If I could portray Benjamin and myself as a burden, when I turned eighteen, Henry would gladly sign his parental rights over to me.

Three months—surely we could survive that long.


	2. Just the Two of Us

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TWILIGHT, OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: I HADN'T PLANNED TO UPDATE SO SOON, BUT THESE CHARACTERS JUST KEPT RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD, LOOKING FOR A WAY (ANYWAY) OUT. SO HERE YOU ARE! R&R PLEASE. REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO UPDATE SOONER.**

**Chapter 2**

**Just the Two of Us**

_The city of Forks welcomes you. City of Forks, Population 3,175. Well whoop-dee-freaking-doo._

Benjamin began to stir as we entered Forks. As we drove down Main Street, Benjamin peered out the window at the decorated store fronts advertising "Back to School" sales. That was another reason I left our home in Alabama so quickly. School would be starting soon, and I wanted to get settled in before Benjamin's first day at a new school.

A couple miles outside of "downtown Forks", I turned onto a broken concrete driveway. The house was nothing impressive; just a 3 bedroom, 2 bath brick home, that belonged to my grandmother before she died in the early 80's.

_Three months, _I sighed to myself.

"Are we there yet?" Benjamin called from the backseat. I couldn't help smiling at his heavy southern accent. We were definitely out of place here.

"Yep, this is it. Whattaya think?" I looked over the seat, and waited for his reply.

"It looks old. Do you think it smells?" He wrinkled his nose as he asked.

_It probably smells of stale cigarette smoke, alcohol, and old people._ "Let's hope not. Ready?"

We both got out, and I unlocked the door with the key I'd found under the matt. As soon as we were inside, Benjamin raced up the stairs to "go exploring." _I'm glad someone's excited._ I made my way in the kitchen, and found the note from Henry.

_Working late at the mill. _

_Going to the Smoke House afterwards. _

_Work early tomorrow._

_See you when I see you._

_Henry_

That suited me. The less I had to see him, the better; and why confuse Benjamin now with the "this is your father" bullshit. _Father? Please…_

"Which room is mine, Katy?" I heard Benjamin call from upstairs.

The layout of the house was great—good to know someone was looking out for us. One bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, den and laundry were all located downstairs. Upstairs, was the master suite, along with another bedroom and a room that looked to be an office. None of the upstairs rooms seemed to be occupied, so I guessed Henry resided downstairs.

I took the steps, two at a time, racing up the Benjamin. The décor wasn't as bad as I'd imagined, but the place definitely needing a good cleaning.

Benjamin was in the doorway of the master, his eyes bulging.

"How about you take this room," I said pointing to the smaller room, "and this one," motioning to the _office_, "can be your play/tv room."

"I get _two_ rooms?" He asked, his blue eyes growing bigger.

"Yep, two rooms for a special boy. Your bedroom will be for sleeping and homework, and you'll have the playroom to yourself, with all of your toys. We'll get it cleaned up, and the movers should be here with our things in the morning." This seemed to please him.

"All right, but can I vacuum?" I had yet to understand why this little boy loved to vacuum so much.

"Sure." I said, musing his wavy blond hair.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand, touring the rest of the house. When we made our way back to the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator, only for it to be empty. The pantry held the same as the fridge—nothing.

"How do you feel about a little shopping trip? And maybe we'll go by the school?" I asked Benjamin.

"Yippee! I'm gonna get to see my new school." He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Let's go." I followed him outside, locking the door behind me.

The ride back into town was pleasant. Benjamin bounced in his seat, asking tons questions. "Where's the school? Where's the store? Can I get Fruit Loops? When can I go to school?" Benjamin was a ball of energy, and he seemed to be enjoying this new town.

I decided we'd register at the school before going to the grocery store. We came across the high school. Several cars were parked outside—they probably belonged to teachers or the football players who were practicing in the adjacent field. Benjamin and I walked into the building, locating the office immediately.

"This is _my_ school?" he asked in amazement.

"No, sweetie, this is where I'll go to school. You're school is just down the road," I smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" a lady asked, as we walked into the main office.

The name plate on her desk read, "Mrs. Cope". She was a heavyset woman, in her mid fifties, with a bad dye job. I assume her orange-y pink hair was supposed to be red. I smiled at her as she made her way to the counter separating us.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. "I'm Katherine Montgomery. We just moved to Forks. Can I pre-register for school.?"

Mrs. Cope looked at me questioningly. "Montgomery…Montgomery….Oh, you're Henry's girl aren't you?" she almost squealed.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered flatly.

"Is this _your_ little one?" she asked looking down at Benjamin.

"No, ma'am, he's my brother. Our mother passed away, so we've moved in with our dad. Can I pre-register or not?" I was becoming a bit annoyed.

Noticing the change of my tone, she replied, "Sure honey, just fill this out for me."

"What grade?" she asked as she walked back to her desk.

"Senior, and my transcripts should have been faxed already." I answered.

When I was finished, I handed the form back to her. "What day does school start?" I asked.

"School starts September 2nd," she said as she handed me a folder. "Your student hand book, a copy of your schedule, and a map of the building are all in here. Let me be the first to welcome you. I hope you have a great year. If you need anything, just see me."

Benjamin and I left, only to repeat the same process at the elementary school. School started Monday, and I had so many things left on my "to do" list.

I noticed a "HELP WANTED" sign as I pulled into the parking lot of the small grocery store. I needed a job, but where would Benjamin stay while I worked? I'd just have to wait until things were a little more settled.

It wasn't long before we were back at Henry's. Benjamin helped me unload the groceries and household supplies we'd purchased.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

Looking at the clock on the stove, I realized it after 6pm—past his normal dinner time.

"What would you like to eat?" I had a feeling I already knew.

"Pizza!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Pizza it is." I searched the cabinet under the phone for a phonebook. Surely there was a Pizza Hut®, Domino's®, or something around here that would deliver. I honestly didn't feel like making another trip out tonight.

The movers arrived the next morning around nine. Benjamin and I spent the rest of the week and weekend, cleaning, sorting and preparing for school on Monday.

Sunday night, after Benjamin had been bathed and put to bed, I saw Henry for the first time. I was coming down stairs to finish a load of laundry when he walked through the back door, startling me. I let out a small scream.

"Sorry," he muttered, not looking directly at me.

"No, problem. Just wasn't expecting it," I replied nonchalantly.

I didn't see him again after our brief exchange.


	3. A Fresh Start

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN IT. I WAN'T IT, BUT I DON'T THINK STEPHENIE IS GIVING IT AWAY.**

**A/N: MAN, THIS IS JUST FLOWING RIGHT ALONG. I LOVE HOW THIS ENDS AND CAN'T WAIT TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'VE GOT _BIG_ IDEAS, BUT I DO NEED SOME HELP WITH THEM. ANY HELP IS APPRECIATED. THANKS TO MY LOVELY READERS. YOU MAKE THIS EXCITING!**

Finally the morning arrived. September 2nd. Benjamin was so excited. My emotions were mixed. Part of me was nervous, because I looked nor talked anything like the girls here. Most girls were short—not much over five feet—had long, flowing hair, and blue or brown eyes. Northern accents flowed from their tongues with each word spoken.

I, on the other hand, was five-foot-eight—tall in comparison—and had short, almost black hair, with hints of bright aqua, and grey eyes that sparkled in the sun. My southern drawl lay heavy on my tongue, and I wasn't you average size 4 girl from Forks. I was Southern, dammit, and I was curvaceous and damn proud of it. If my looks weren't enough to scream "outsider", then my tongue would give me away.

"Hurry up, Katy!" Benjamin yelled from the foot of the stairs. I had just finished the last touches of my make-up, and was now making sure my hair stuck out where it should.

"Ben, school doesn't start for another 45 minutes and we only live 5 minutes away. I _don't _think we're gonna be late," I yelled back.

His exaggerated sigh met me at the top of the stairs. Looking down at him, tears filled my eyes. He was growing up too fast, and my mother wasn't here to see her little boy._ Life is so not fair,_ I thought to myself. His his yellow polo made his baby blues gleam. His blond, almost white, hair was cut short, just enough length to see the wave. He reminded me so much of my mother, and how terribly I missed her.

Benjamin whistled when he caught me staring. He was a witty little boy, I'd give him that, always cheering me up when needed.

"Katy, all the boys are gonna be knocking at our door this afternoon. I'm glad _I_ live here." He smiled up at me.

I didn't know what was _in_, here in Forks, so I was just winging it. I'd thrown on a pair of holey jeans, and deep brown fitted thermal Henley. This was going to have to do. _Three months, three months, three months, _I chanted to myself. Three months in this hellhole, and Benjamin and I would be on our way—I hoped.

I dropped Benjamin off first, making sure I walked him to his class. I was shocked when he turned to hug me, and whispered in my ear, "You'll be fine. I'll see you at 3:15."

I was still trying to figure that one out as I pulled into a parking space at FORKS HIGH SCHOOL—STUDENT POPULATION: 346.

_Make that 347._ I pulled out my map, while still sitting in my car. It had begun to drizzle rain, something I was not looking forward to. When I was fairly sure I could make my way around the small school, I got out of the car and headed to my first class—Advanced Chemistry.

I quickly found a seat in the back of the classroom, and watched while the other students piled in, everyone's eyes on me. The whispers were too loud to be considered whispers. Everyone wanted to know who the new student was. Finally one person spoke.

"You must be new," she said. "I promise it's not as bad as it seems. It's just that it's a small town, and everyone is curios. They'll get over it in a day or two, believe me."

I looked at her questioningly.

"I was new here last year. Isabella Swan." She extended her hand. "But everyone calls me Bella. My dad is the chief-of-police here in town. I'd be glad to show you around. School or town, that is."

I reached out, and shook her hand. "Katherine Montgomery, but I go by Katy. That would be nice."

"What other classes do you…" she was interrupted before she could continue.

"Well, hello," she said smiling. A beautiful, bronze haired creature—not a boy, but not yet a man—was holding her close, his lips brushing slightly against hers. "I thought you would be away today."

I continued staring at this couple, unable to look away.

"The weather changed. And it's my first day as a senior too," he said winking at her.

He was right, the weather had changed. Yesterday's warm sun had been replaced with a heavy overcast this morning. The dark clouds and sudden temperature drop were sure to bring a storm.

I'd always loved the rain, loved the sound it made of the tin roof of our home in Alabama. Summer rains were the best. Benjamin and I would play out in the downpour, spinning around and around, while my mother watched from the front porch swing. When we'd decided we were wet enough, we'd join my mother, sitting quietly, watching the rain.

Someone cleared their throat, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. That was terribly rude, interrupting you conversation. I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He smiled, both arms still wrapped around Bella.

_They're a cute couple. Odd, but cute._

"That's okay. I'm Katy. It's nice to meet you."

They both took their seats, Bella in front of me, Edward to her left. Bella turned to face me. "What other classes do you have?"

"Umm, lemme look," I said, as I pulled out my schedule. "English Lit, Economics, Calculus, and Study Hall."

"Oh, we have some classes together. Edward and I have Economics and Calculus the same times you do. Lunch is just after Economics. You can sit with us if you'd like." She wasn't looking at me, when she made the offer. Instead, she was looking to Edward, as if for approval. He smiled, and nodded.

Just then the final bell rang, calling the class to order. The teacher, Mr. Drake, spent the majority of the class discussing the class requirements and explaining the lab rules.

The bell rang, dismissing class, and Bella turned around facing me. "You said you're next class is English Lit?"

I nodded, gathering my things.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Not, really," I admitted.

"It's on the other side of campus, in the main building."

We stood, and the three of us walked out together.

"Make a right when you enter the building. It's the third door on the left," Edward said as they started in the opposite direction.

They hadn't made it far when Bella called out, "I'll save you a seat at lunch." I waved back, acknowledging that I would be there.

I watched them disappear in the sea of students, before I headed to my next class. As soon as I turned around, I ran into a wall, knocking myself to the ground.

_I don't remember being this close to the building, _I thought, picking myself up.

Suddenly, a hand shot out to help me. I reached out, grabbing the dainty, stark white hand, thankful for the assistance. The temperature had dropped drastically, but icy touch I received was far colder than I'd expected. My eyes trailed up lengthy of the dainty arm, until I was face to face with the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Gorgeous topaz eyes stared back at me. Her ebony hair was much like mine—messy—but a little longer.

When she helped pulled me to my feet I realized how tiny she was. She couldn't have stood over five feet, as she only reached my chin.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm not usually so clumsy."

"It's perfectly fine. I'm just glad I could help." Her voice was like that of a nightingale. She smiled, her teeth glistening against her snowy skin. "I'm Alice. I've been dying to meet you."


End file.
